questions with the soul eater gang
by stawberrypockyXcookies
Summary: I asked questions and some how it turn out so wrong. Couples kid x Liz black star x tsubaki soul x maka and Crona x patti
1. one weird chapter

me : we should play questions

everyone : yeah !

me: I go first kid first girl you kissed

kid: mmm M- Maka

me and soul : what the HELL!

b*s: ( laughing his ass off)

me and soul stared at Maka.

Maka :what?

Liz breaking the moment

Liz: ok soul the girl you like

soul: uhhh?

me: really Damn it's MAKA!

everyone: oh!

soul piss at me maka blushing

patty : SEE ALL BITCHES OWN ME MONEY !

blackstar and tsubaki makingout by the way

kid trying to dye the white stripes

me: fun chapter

crona no

Me : shut up CRONA !


	2. secrets , drama and I'm in between

_xA|N:I don't own soul eater sadly and my name is mercury[ yes I watch too much sailor moon}_

_soul: Thank god you don't own soul eater._

_Mercury: why is that?_

_Soul: really you write me as jerk in all your stories like iyour new one._

_Mercury: cuz you are so shut up._

_Crona:stop yelling I can't deal with this._

_Mercury:I'm sorry and punch soul in the face and BITCH._

_okay now to the questions._

_Mercury: Liz your turn._

_Liz : okay then you. _

_Mercury: what? Okay then._

_Liz: if you had to date any one in this room it be?_

_Mercury in my head damn it.( biting my lip and sighed) black*star._

_Liz was shocked and patti yelled'' Damn it I thought it was giraffe. Maka was still in her book. Tsubaki turn into yandere mode. black*star yelled No one can resists the god._

_Soul: of all people you pick black*star.(laughing his ass out)_

_Mercury:(kick him he goes air -born for a few seconds and fall on his face.) I smiled next question okay._

_Kidd: So patti who do you like in this room.(fail not 8 words)_

_Patti: GIRAFFE._

_Kidd shocked and picking it up with That's not giraffe. (keyword)_

_Patti: Then crona_

_I was shocked and Kidd not so much and maka and tsubaki too . Soul and black*star look at the shy boy. Crona: I don't know how to deal with this._

_Mercury: (sweat drop) me neither next is Albino Bitch.(aka Soul)_

_Soul: why in hell would call bitch._

_Mercury:__suck it fucker._

_Black*star: someone on their period. _

_Maka: maka chop_

_Soul: Kidd why was maka your first kiss._

_Kidd turn red and so was maka._

_Maka: that was not inportant_

_Kidd: we kiss because we were dating in _

_secret ._

_A\n : secrets and drama what next. Bye guys._

_Soul: you can't end here_

_Mercury: why not_

_Soul: I just got good._

_Mercury : and I need to sleep. I wrote this one and write chapter of the maid and the master and rewrite I blame the night so no._

_Mercury out_


	3. The aftermath and hints of jealousy

A|n : I don't own soul eater.

Crona : your mean so I don't know how to deal with this .

Mercury: I'm sorry crona if I yelled at you.(punches soul in the face)*hugs crona* Fan girls jealous.

Soul:what the hell was that for.

Mercury: just for fun.

Soul: just start!

Back to the drama

Patti: The fuck !

Mercury:What the .

Liz: ( biting her lip and trying not to cry)

Soul: about to beat shit out of Kidd.

Crona : I can't deal with this.(moping in corner)

Black* star: the god did not know.

Mercury : The god does not know anything.

Tsubaki:What(still in yandere mode)

Mercury: sorry Tsubaki

Maka back away

Mercury: well that the atfer math

Soul: that was short

Mercury: you said you wanted it so there.

Black*star:you should write more

Mercury: shut up Black*star

Black*Star: is that really how you talk to your god.

Mercury: ( kicks Black* star)

Soul back away

Mercury: THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES!

Maka:(sighs) another black*star


	4. love and new charaters

mercury: I don't own soul eater

Luna:Mercury I found you (hugs)(then I mean hug. I mean choke hold)

Mercury : stop Luna !

soul: let's start

Luna let's go

Kidd: who is this mercury

Mercury: mmm - my( Luna cuts me off I'm her sissy)

Mercury : fuck you

Luna : oh sissy

maka: more questions

Luna: oh yeah next is liz

Mercury: YOU FUCKING TOOK MY JOB BITCH ( kicks her she turns in to a star like team rocket)

Mercury: who did you like liz

Liz: I like kk-Kidd no I love him ( bursts into tears and run away)

Kidd chases after her and yells Liz wait.

Liz is in tears. Her face flushed red. She looking at Kidd her face shocked and turn gulps Kidd I'm stupid sorry with tears in her with a clam smile and pull her in and hugs and said I love you and I'm sorry.


	5. The reason

Mercury : I don't soul eater

Luna: Hi Mer~Chan

Mercury: Not you again you devil bitch.

Luna: Ah Mer~Chan I'm voice of reason.

Mercury: Bitch no now repent!

Luna: Listen The you pair up a couple is dumb

Mercury: fine

you run the show

Mercury(goes to a other anime)

Luna : Maka it's you turn.

Maka:( head out of the book) your probably going some stupid question like ,Who do I like soul .I broke because I like soul.

Soul: wtf

Luna:let leave there okay.

(smiles)

Liz : oh my god she so pretty

Luna: thanks


	6. so cool not really

Mercury : sorry I was gone so long .

Luna: mer_ chan maka likes soul

Soul: It's cause I'm such a cool guy

Mercury: ( rolling my eyes) sure

Soul: trying to find your brain in there

Mercury : shut the fuck up

Maka : please stop

Liz : if your such a cool guy kiss maka then

Soul: okay then

Maka : * turning red * yeah sure

Maka closed her eyes

Soul : (close to her face ) nosebleed

Mercury : you just nosebleeded all over maka face

Maka: (smiles) It's okay soul

Mercury: what a fucking cool guy ( rolls my eyes)


End file.
